Penpals
by Tealac
Summary: In which Natsu and Lucy are penpals from different schools. NaLu. Highschool AU.


Hi everyone! I am a novice writer so sorry if there are any mistakes! Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Dear Penpal,_

 _Hi! My name is Lucy. I'm 15 years old._

 _I like watching movies, studying and especially reading. I also love YouTube, instagram and all them social networks._

 _What about you? What do you like?_

 _From your Penpal,_  
 _Lucy._

I inspected the letter for any errors before allowing a satisfied smile to surface when there was none.

I handed my letter up to my teacher who took it silently.

Today in English class we had to write a letter to a student in Magnolia.

He collected the rest of the letters and walked to the front of the room, facing us.

"Okay class, your letters will be sent to Magnolia High. You all should get a reply by next week. Remember, the Christmas Exams are coming up. Study hard. See you all on Monday. "

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. I saw students shuffle out of the class while I waited for my friends. (Levy, Erza, Cana and Juvia)

"Lu-chan, are you excited?" Levy asked me as we walked out the door.

"Yeah! But not about the studying part." I laughed nervously.

"What's there to be anxious about?" Cana snorted.

Cana was right. My group of friends ( Levy, Erza, Cana and Juvia) and I are the top in the class. We like to study, I suppose.

"Lucy, you will be fine." The voice of reason said- more like announced. "You have been revising the notes I've lent you, yes?"

I sweat dropped. Erza was a force to be reckoned. I had actually forgotten about her notes but... "Yeah! Like every day, Erza!"

I waited for her reply. Luckily, she believed me as a look of contentment crossed her face. I gave a deep sigh of relief.

There was a short period of silence before Juvia, who had been eerily quiet suddenly spoke up.

"Guys!"

"What?"

"I'm going to meet Gray-sama!"

Gray was a guy Juvia met when she went to Magnolia during the holidays. She told us she had met him when he saved her from a gang.

Along with being obsessed with him, she also absolutely worshipped him.

They had grown close over the duration of her stay and exchanged numbers to keep in touch.

"Does he attend Magnolia High though?" Cana enquired.

Juvia nodded furiously, her head bobbing up and down. "Juvia think so!"

We all giggled at her enthusiasm.

Our group continued walking and talking until we reached the gates of our school.

Erza gave us a stern look. "Walk home quickly. Your safety is the most important priority. Don't talk to strangers and look twice before-"

We all interrupted her cheerfully. "Hai, kaa-san!" That sure shut her up.

I laughed when Erza blushed before we all split our ways, saying goodbye.

When I arrived home I went to my room and hopped onto my bed, deciding to take a nap before tackling my homework.

* * *

 **Ring! Ring!**

Ugh. I turned my alarm on my phone off and sat up on my bed.

 _18:00_

I quickly jumped out of bed, remembering all of my homework due tomorrow. This is no time to be a couch potato!

After taking a shower and changing into my pyjamas I raced down the stairs to eat.

I slammed the door open and my dog let out a bark of alarm, before wagging his tail when he saw me.

"Plue!" I cooed as my toy poodle made his way towards me.

Plue is an adorable and intelligent dog. For appearance wise, his coat is cream and tanned.

I pet him for a while before making my dinner.

When I was finished with eating muesli with milk, I walked over to the sink.

I washed and dried my bowl and spoon before I dashed up the stairs, but not before saying goodbye to Plue.

I checked my homework journal.

Japanese - Write a story beginning with this sentence: "A loud bang suddenly rang out throughout the quiet..."

Maths - Algebra

Biology - Blood

Chemistry - Chemical Bonding

Physics - Acceleration

English- Explain one of William Shakespeare's character from Romeo and Juliet

French - Write a letter to your penpal. Have a discussion about your hobbies.

I sucked in a deep breath and began to write,

"A loud bang suddenly rang out throughout the quiet atmosphere of the classroom..."

* * *

Japanese - done

Maths - done

Biology- done

Chemistry - done

Physics- done

English - done

WHY IS FRENCH TAKING SO LONG?

I angrily tore out a paper from my copy and was greeted with the sight of a new clear sheet of paper. I tried to write but after about ten minutes I gave up, and just stared at the blank sheet.

Damn you, tired mind. Damn you.

Deciding to take a break since I couldn't concentrate, I went downstairs and saw Plue and he dashed towards me, signalling that it was time to feed him since I forgot earlier.

"Sorry boy, here is your food!" He looked at me almost gratefully before munching down his mixture of wet and dry dog food.

I grabbed a banana and began making my way upstairs, determined to finish my homework.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday flew by with me babysitting and studying.

The bell rang and I had Japanese for first period and second period. My teacher was impressed with Levy's piece of literature and gave her a 100/100. She only read half of the class's story because she wanted to talk about the Japanese characters.

After double Japanese class, we had a short break of 15 minutes.

Nothing special happened in my Maths, Biology, double Chemistry and (after lunch), double Physics class.

I walked with my friends to our English class and we sat down waiting for our teacher to arrive.

"Levy, who did you write about?" I heard Erza ask.

"Well, I had a feeling that everyone was going to write about either Romeo or Juliet so I decided to write about Lady Capulet."

"That was a good idea, Levy-chan!" I gushed, amazed with Levy. She was absolutely right and that was to be expected by her, always analysing everything. I looked at Cana, Juvia, Levy and Erza, "Who did you guys write about?"

Erza - "Tybalt."

Juvia - "Rosaline."

Cana - "The Nurse."

I facepalmed. When did my friends get so smart?! Or better yet, when did I get so stupid? I hit my forehead against my desk.

They all laughed at my reaction but stopped when our teacher entered.

After greeting us, our teacher then handed out everyone's reply from their penpal.

I was among the last to receive it and when I finally got it I nearly ripped it open.

On the letter was the date and adresss but I only gave them a glance and read the letter eagerly.

 _Dear Luigi,_

 _Hey I'm Natsu. 16._

 _I like being with my friends, I suppose. I also like_ ' _social networks._ '

 _I have a pet named Happy, he's awesome!_

 _By the way, I'm supposed to give you my email since your school wants to cut costs, so it is _ ._

 _See you later Luigi,_

 _Natsu._

I felt my forehead twitch.

Luigi. Really? And why did he quote social networks?

And the school wants to cut costs, despite all the donations that us students have to give since it is mandatory? Puh-lease.

"So from now on you can communicate with your penpal through the internet, which makes it simpler for everyday conversations.

Cana raised her hand and our teacher nodded at her. "I don't understand, why do we have a penpal? Is it a part of our grade or something?"

"In fact, no it is not, but as the saying goes 'You cannot have too many friends in life'. Am I right or am I right? Our teacher answered with a wink.

Cana sweatdropped. "That doesn't answer my question at all..." She muttered.

The rest of the class went by peacefully and after I said goodbye to my friends I rushed home with the letter in my pants pocket.

I gave a hard look at the email before logging onto my own email account on my computer.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Tell me what you think in the reviews! See you later.


End file.
